The Monster
by MONSTERmillenia
Summary: He became a famous lawyer after a dramatic win in his last case in which he defended a convict. It was his first case and winning it while the entire nation watched made him the center of talks in the city. Now a new case is handed to him. Apart from having to travel to a faraway and secluded town to discuss the case, the thing he's anxious about is the client. LevixEren


Chapter 1: Monster

It was a cold afternoon in the Yeager and Kirschtein Law Offices yet Eren Yeager was busy skimming on some articles on the internet. Not that he was wasting his time. He was reading articles about himself that recently surfaced due to his apparent win in a case that the entire country watched. Well, he didn't really want to brag about it, but he could not deny that it was an achievement for him and it made his father proud of him. It was his first case as a lawyer after all.

"People should not be butting in on my personal life!" He exclaimed almost hysterically when he saw an article about him that was apparently saying he's gay because he was seen walking into a restaurant just the other day to have dinner with Jean Kirschtein. "For chrisssake, Jean is just my friend."

"You called?" Jean came in through the door, holding a cup of coffee on one hand and a suitcase on the other.

"Yes, apparently, I can't take all of this," Eren replied, massaging his temples. Jean walked over to see what he was doing and his eyes widened instantly.

"Well that's not true," Jean said, referring to the article. He blinked and began for his table which was opposite Eren's, mentally regretting checking the article himself. "We're finally agreeing on one thing, Eren. That article is so glamorized with love and it's making my skin crawl."

"It does!" Eren seconded, cringing. "I would never date a horse-faced guy like you."

"I didn't know assholes have mouths and the one I see right now has a foul one," Jean snided, grinning slightly.

Eren shook his head. This was not the time to fight Jean, he concluded and watched as the other took out a pile of papers that had been sitting on his table for weeks and looked at them with disgust.

Believe it or not, Eren and Jean had been like this since the beginning of time when Jean's father, also a lawyer, joined offices with Eren's dad. They were both taking up law at the time and Eren had to admit that Jean was a smart ass. And he'd also admit that they'd been more civil now that they're both working in the same law office. Plus they respect each other now.

"But seriously, a lot of people will try to take you down, Eren. You just set a murderer free." Jean was now looking at the articles on the internet, occasionally squinting probably at the sight of his name.

Eren sighed and picked up his cup of coffee. "I know, but it's not like I'm celebrating. And hey, he's not free per se, he's still to serve two years in prison," he said as he took a sip from the cup.

"Criminals such as him rot behind bars, Eren," Jean breathed. "Anyway, are you taking the case we talked about?"

"What case?" Eren lied. He fully remembered the night that Jean called him out to the restaurant that was mentioned in the article he previously read. It was about a nobleman in the Southern part of the country who was a prime suspect in the killing of another aristocrat.

He chanced a glance at Jean who was squinting at him. He just always knew whenever Eren lied to him. "Ah, yes. That one," Eren commented, nodding and picking up a folded newspaper on his table. "I'm not sure yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know. The last case was so exhausting I might take a break from this for a while," Eren said nonchalantly. "Perhaps go abroad for two months. I cannot risk losing a case if I can't think straight - if I'm in the limelight. What if I lose this one?"

"It won't be so much big of a deal. The town is just small and we barely hear news from that place but I hear it's a nice one, suited for a good vacation too." Jean smiled. "I would have taken that one if the client did not personally ask for you."

Eren closed his eyes. "He did?" he said, trying to sound surprised. But Jean's got a point. Hopefully it won't be as publicized as his first case. After all he was tired of getting calls for interview and people running around the area to get a shot of him. "Okay, okay. But let me review the case first."

The next day, Eren was off to Rose Town. It was a small town where the primary source of income was agriculture. While in the car, he observed hectares of farm fields and forests. He was not a fan of nature but he'd definitely say it was not bad for a vacation. Soon the car pulled over in front of a huge towering gate.

He got off the cab and paid the driver. Once alone, Eren immediately took his phone and checked the address that Jean messaged him earlier. "So this is really it," he said. "Well it is peaceful in here," he added, more to himself as he looked around but not one shanty stood on the roadsides.

The front gate suddenly opened in a traditional fashion - just like in the horror films where the gate of the haunted house opens and invites the victims to come spend the night. Eren somewhat felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand at the thought.

He picked up his bag and entered the gate which led to another stretch of land and trees. There was a pathway which he decided to follow. He had the small urge to just walk away and drop the case. There was a feeling of uneasiness that started to grow on him. This was unusual. He was a witness to many of his father's cases and the clients never asked his father to come stay with them just to discuss the case. But he also had to consider the fact that this was a province and it would take at least six hours of travel by land to get there. He could only imagine going to and from the office in that length of travel.

Soon the pathway led him to a house. Well this is big, he thought as he scaled the house. It was white and colossal, roughly three-storeys high plus the rooftop. The windows were ceiling-high but the dark blue curtains hid what was inside them. There was also a big fountain in the middle of the lawn with a smooth and shiny white cherub sculpture standing in the center, pouring the water in cycle. And the two-door facade really completed the victorian era feel of the house.

Eren wasted no time and marched towards the doors. "Hello?" he said more to a shout as he knocked on the nicely detailed wooden door. "This is attorney Eren Yeager from Yeager and Kirschtein Law Offices, I'm here to meet with Mr. Levi?" Eren's voice echoed through the area but there was no reply. "Hello?"

"Mr. Yeager."

Eren was startled. He looked behind him and there was a man walking towards him from the left side of the house. The man stood tall, his blonde hair in an undercut and his icy blue eyes fixed on him. "Hi, I'm attorney Eren Yeager from Yeager and Kirschtein Law Offices. I'm looking for Mr. Levi," he said, taking the taller man's hand into a friendly handshake when he stopped before him.

"I am Erwin, Lord Levi's butler. Follow me," Erwin replied.

Eren nodded and followed, a smile plastered across his face. "This sure is a peaceful place, isn't it?" Eren began while they took another route to the back of the house. Whatever the hell's wrong with using the front door? he said mentally to himself.

Erwin did not reply and opened the back door for him. He held it open and motioned for Eren to come in. "Please, take a seat," he said, this time with a small smile.

Eren was astounded at the details of the house. He would not call it a house, though. It was a mansion. Everything was victorian era inspired. The couch looked fresh and neat and the fireplace looked like it had not been used. Brand new. The glass windows were spotless and the grand piano that sat in between two carpeted staircases that met in the middle where a second flight of stairs was looked flawless and perfect. There were also three hallways across the room.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Erwin reappeared from one of the hallways. "Lord Levi will be with you in a minute."

"No thank you," Eren said with a smile. He watched as Erwin sat on the chair opposite him. He looked so gallant and poised with the way his back was straight and his arms were folded on his lap.

He did not realize he had been gaping in awe when Erwin stood and said, "Come, he awaits you."

In no time, Eren was up to his feet and trailing behind Erwin in one of the hallways. They walked for less than a minute when the hallway reached an end. There was a door and Erwin opened it.

"Please enter this room and make yourself comfortable. Lord Levi is inside."

The room was all white. Even the couch and the tables and cabinets were white and spotless that it made Eren somehow feel like he's dirty. He had the urge to remove his shoes but he stopped himself and instead he sat himself down on one of the white laced chairs.

He was still absorbing everything in the room when he heard the door behind him shut. Apparently Erwin had left.

"What are you thinking," a voice behind Eren was audible. It made him leap up to his feet and he tripped instantly when he turned to face whoever it was behind him.

He blinked a few times and was relieved to see a fairly shorter man behind the couch. He was wearing a white collared top with white cravat neatly sitting across his neck. His hair was jet black and like Erwin's, styled in an undercut, only Erwin's was a lot shorter. His eyes were fixed on Eren who was shaking a little despite himself.

"Ah," Eren spat, quickly gathering his bag and phone on the floor before standing up to greet the smaller man. "Hi, you must be Levi. I'm Eren Yeager from Yeager and Kirschtein Law Offices. You requested a lawyer for your case, sir." Damn it was hard to hide the trembling of his voice. Surely, he was taller than him but he could not let the fact that he had a good built underneath that white top to just pass. Not that he was imagining it or anything.

He gulped when he realized that the man had locked him in a stare. One that was cold and sharp that it almost pained Eren to look at the other man without tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm Levi."

He spoke, finally, Eren thought to himself as his lips slowly cracked into a smile.

Levi took a seat on the long couch and motioned for Eren to do the same.

"Are you scared, Yeager?" Levi said once Eren had uncomfortably seated himself on the long couch, on the farthest side so the distance between them was at maximum.

"Aha, ha ha ha," Eren forced a laugh. He was actually feeling nauseated aside from the fact that everything that had happened so far crept him out. "Not bothered at all. I've dealt with -"

"Criminals like me?" Levi finished the sentence for him, his facade still not budging and those eyes piercing. He tilted his head when Eren looked away. "What's the matter?"

"I uh," Eren started. "I'm sorry, sir. It was not my intent to insult you sir." Of all the times to be stupid, Eren thought to himself. He chanced a glance at Levi who had now propped his chin on one hand that leaned on the backrest of the couch, staring intently at him.

"I'm no criminal, right Eren?"

The question made Eren reevaluate his thoughts. All this time he had allowed his fear to take over him and it consumed him entirely. "Yes, you're correct sir," he answered meekly but now more determined than earlier.

"You've got nothing to worry about." Levi assured him. "I'm not the monster they say I am."


End file.
